Angel in Training
by RaveNightshade
Summary: A new angel is told she is a general. Michael who has a short temper. Over the time she learns to get used to him. She soon relies her feelings for him but keeps them to herself until one very off day.
1. Chapter 1 New Wings

**Angel in training**

_Chapter 1 New wings_

She lay on the table stomach down. The cool metal soothed her high fever. Her lower arms, upper thighs, and lower thighs are buckled down to the table, to help her from moving as much. Her back burned. She bit her lip to hold in her screams. Her black hair stuck to her face, which was covered in sweat. She heard faint voices talking. Her mind was racing and couldn't make out anything.

She felt little pops and crunches in her back. Her fingers tightened, her knuckles turning white. She sank her teeth into her lip. Blood slowly flowed out of her fresh wound. Someone grabbed her jaw and applied pressure. Her jaw opened automatically. She let out a whimper. The person placed a piece of cloth in her mouth. "Bite on that. It will hurt when they first come out. It will take time getting use to them but it shouldn't take long." The voice was male and spoke with no heart for the pain she was currently going threw.

After he finished his last sentence the popping in her back got worse. A tear fell from her eyes as a pair of white wings sprouted from her back. She bite threw her cloth grinding her teeth together. She felt a warm liquid drip on her back. Her eyes had been tightly closed but now opened as she felt the warm liquid fall in a stead pace on her back. She starred up at her wings out of the corner of her eyes. They were coated in blood, her blood.

"Don't worry the pain should pass soon." A new voice soothed her and calmed her. A cool hand ran across her back. She welcomed the coldness until it went father down then she wished. There wasn't much that she could do to stop him but the other male spoke up. "Stop touching her. She's lower." He may have spoke up for her but he did it rudely. The cool hand ran back up her back and to the place where her wings meet her back.

The hand extended and ran across her wings. She flinched feeling a pain go down to her back. Her wing moved slight as she thought about moving them to make her comfortable. "You'll get use to them soon. They should get strong and won't be as sensitive as now. It will take time and practice to use them but don't worry one of us will teach you." His voice calmed her again.

She heard the clanking of metal together. She felt the little but noticeable weight of the buckles being removed. A blanket was held in front of her. "I'll get you new clothes and we will discuss what's happening." She sat up and the man wrapped a blanket around her. His hair was golden blonde, his eyes icy blue. He wore a white shirt that buttoned up. His pants a light tan and baggy. He smiled showing a little bit of his white teeth. "I'll be back." He began for the door. "Don't kill her Micheal. We need her."

She watched him leave. The door closing after him. She slowly turned back to the man named Micheal. She watched him nervously. He had red hair that reminds her of fire. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt. He had a tattoo of a dragon, the head started from his cheek and ran down to his chest and ended. She looked at his eyes. She stared into his eyes in awe. They were golden. His eyes were filled with anger, pure hatred.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning What Lies Ahead

**Angel in Training**

_Chapter 2 Learning What Lies Ahead_

He glared at her as she examined him. She quickly averted her eyes now noticing the room. The walls were off white with pictures hanging neatly on them. Some where of the blonde haired man and Michael. Others had girls with wings in white coats standing next to the blonde haired man. In fact all of the pictures he was in.

She moved from staring at the walls to examining the desk. Papers where neatly stacked at the side while the middle was a complete mess. The chair was pulled out slightly. Across from her Michael sat on a white couch. Pillows resting on the arms of the couch.

The door creaked open and the blonde haired man came back followed by a young woman wearing one of the coats in the pictures. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her ice blue eyes shined with happiness and a warm smile was spread across her tan flawless face. "This is Sylvia she's going to clean your wings while I explain." She watch her go around to her back Sylvia's smile growing more. She placed the bowl, which she had carried in with her on the table. She softly touched her wings. "There so soft and white. I haven't seen wings this beautiful in a long time."

Clothes were placed in her lap. "After we finish you can change." She nodded. She felt a soft brush trail across her wings. "Do you remember your name?" She looked at him. "My name… I think my name is Lexine." "What about what happen?" She searched her mind trying to recall how in fact she got here. "No I can't." "Ok. Well I guess we'll work on that later. I'll explain what you will be doing here."

"Ok but…. Before we go on, can I get your name?" He smiled. "My apologizes. My name is Raphael." He sat down on the couch. "You will be a general to Michael." Her eyes widen and she slowly turned her gaze to Michael. His eyes were wide just like hers. "What? What do you mean she's a general to me? She cant be I already have one." He stood up infuriated. "I was told that is what she will be doing."

She sat in silence watching the two argue back and forth. Sylvia had moved to the end of her wing. "Don't worry they do this a lot. You swear they were married." A smile spread across Lexine lips soon followed by a small laugh. They went on arguing. Lexine and Sylvia talked. Sylvia explained the rules and what she should expect to happen.

Time passed and Sylvia had just finished brushing Lexine wings clean. Michael and Raphael had stop fighting a while ago. Lexine looked at Raphael questioningly. "How did I become a General? I don't know the first thing about being one." "Don't worry that's what Michael's here for. He will teach you everything you need to know."


	3. Chapter 3 What's That Voice?

**Angel in Training**

_Chapter 3 What's That Voice?_

Micheal had had enough. He got up and left slamming the door behind him. "My apologies again. He can get a little hot head at times. I'll go talk to him. Sylvia do you mind showing Lexine to her room?" Sylvia shook her head no. Raphael left following Michael. Lexine unfolded the clothes in her lap.

She was given a short sleeve shirt that was light blue and tan pants. Along with clean underwear and a bra. She glanced over to Sylvia. She got the idea and turned around facing the wall. Lexine began to change but started having trouble with the shirt. "Um." "Yeah?" Sylvia asked glancing back at her. "How does this work?" Lexine glanced from her shirt to her new wings. Sylvia smiled. She pulled out a pair of scissors. "We will just cut slits in the back until you can learn how to hide them." She grabbed the shirt and began her alterations on it.

Sylvia handed it back. Lexine pulled it over; her wings popping threw the holes. She smiled. "Ok lets go see your new room." Sylvia opened the door and gestured for Lexine to exit the room. She did. Outside was amazing. She couldn't believe what was before her eyes. There were numerous trees planted all over. A small stream ran threw the land. The grass was bright green and looked soft. Angels rested on the trees talking amongst each other. Some had their wings out others didn't. A few were scattered by the stream.

Sylvia gave her a little shove and she stepped forward onto the grass. The grass was as soft as it looked on her bare feet. "Before we go to your room. Take a look around here." Lexine nodded and began to move. She stood still hearing a faint voice. "Did you say something?" She turned to Sylvia. She shook her head no. She then heard it again. This time it was louder. She noticed it was a male voice. He sounded young.

She looked around to see if any angels were close enough for her to pick up on but there were none. "You didn't hear that?" "No I didn't…." Sylvia's lips curved into a smile. "I know what it is. Its the person you'll be watching over." Lexine looked at her confused. "But I thought I was a General?" "You are but every angel is assigned someone to watch over." "Oh." Sylvia smiled. "Come on. Lets go to the stream."


	4. Chapter 4 Lexine’s Room

**Angel In Training **

_Chapter 4 Lexine's Room_

Sylvia led Lexine over to the stream. They both sat at the edge of the water. Lexine peered over her knees, which were pulled closely to her. The water was crystal clear showing the light colored dirt at the bottom. She saw her reflection and for the first time with her wings. As she gazed a school of fish swam by catching her eye. Each one bright and different in its own way.

Lexine sat up slow as she heard soft music playing. She glanced over to a tree. A male angel leaned against a tree playing a flute. A mix of female and male angels were watching him. She smiled to herself and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Sylvia was standing above her with her hand out a bright smile across her face. "Come lets get your room and we'll come back later."

Lexine stood up and followed her. "So when do I start this 'training'?" Sylvia shifted her head to face her. "As soon as possible we need all the help." She had a serious look on her face for the first time. It was soon replaced with her warm smile. "Come now hurry up." She toke Lexine's hand and tugged it pulling her along gently. Lexine was confused about what she said but left it be and smiled following her new friend.

They soon reached another building. It was half covered in vines that grew up along the walls. Sylvia led her in. "This is were you will be staying." Lexine stared in awe. The room's walls were light purple. They had nothing on them but she already knew they would soon fill up with anything she could get her hands on. Pictures, leaves, she would even write down meaningful things if need be.

A bed was up against the wall in the corner. The bed covers were light blue. Two fluffy looking pillows were at the head of the bed. A window was opposite of the bed. It let in all the bright warm light from outside. She stepped inside her bare feet now touching hard wood floor instead of soft green grass. She walked over to the window and opened it letting in the fresh air. Her room soon filled with the smell of flowers. She stuck her head out the window carefully.

Beyond her window was a meadow full of wild flowers. She smiled recognizing some of their scents. The sun light up the colors of the flowers, light purples, blues, pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows mixed together. She pulled her head back in and looked a Sylvia. Lexine smiled like a child, bright and happy. "I love it." Sylvia smiled. "I thought you would."


	5. Chapter 5 Your Training Starts Now

**Angel In Training **

_Chapter 5 Your Training Starts Now_

Raphael chased Micheal back to his room. "Micheal it's not that bad. You don't have to be dramatic about it." He stepped in to Michael's room closing the door behind him. "All you have to do is train her. Then tell her what to do." Micheal sent an ice-cold glare over to Raphael. Raphael sighed. "Its not like she going to kill you. I don't even think she could hurt you."

Michael sat on his grey bed that was pushed up against white bare walls. Raphael stood waiting for a response. Raphael was growing impatience. "Michael you're training her and that's the end of discussion. You know we need all the help possible. And if he thinks she will be a good general that she will be. Now get up and go tell her when she starts."

Raphael raised his voice to let him know he wasn't messing around and had no time for childishness. "Fine. But I'm but not going easy on her." Michael grumbled and laid down on his bed. Raphael left opening the door and closing it harder than normal. Michael closed his eyes for a few minutes calming him-self. When finally calm enough to face Lexine he stood up and left. He found Lexine with Sylvia at a Cherry Blossom tree.

Lexine had a smile on her face as Sylvia introduced her to some of the others. Sylvia spotted Michael walking over to them. She politely interrupted one of them. "I'm sorry but I think she is needed." Lexine look confused. Sylvia pointed behind her Lexine following her finger and shifting her body around.

A slight anger rose from in her. He was rude to her when she got here. She didn't do anything. She pushed that feeling aside. Her and Sylvia walked towards him closing in the rest of the distance. Michael looked at Sylvia. "You're excused." Sylvia nodded and waved goodbye to Lexine. "I'll come check on you later." She said happily as she left. Lexine waved a smile on her face but worry in her heart. She didn't want to be left alone with him. She was afraid he would kill her.

Lexine pulled her eyes away from her new friend that was leaving. She looked at the red head that was a little taller than her. He had the same angry gaze from the first time she saw him. It sent a chill down her back. "Your training starts now." He stated flatly. Turning he began walking back the way he came. She stood still not knowing what to do. He soon noticed she wasn't following. He turned and looked at her. "That means follow me now." She ran forward to his side and turned her gaze down to the grass. Her heart was pounding with fear the more she thought of what could happen. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged lightly out of nervousness. They stopped at another building.


	6. Chapter 6 Training

**Angel in Training**__

_Chapter 6 Training_

The building was like the one her room was in. Minus the vines that grew up the side. Michael opened the door that led inside. She followed closing the door behind her. When she turned to look at the room her eyes grew wide. The room was huge. You could over thousands of people in it. She stepped forward her feet once again going from grass to another surface but this surface was blue and soft. She recognized this as a mat.

"Stop gawking and get over here." Michael spoke harshly as he watched this new angel take in her surroundings. She quickly went to his side again and set her gaze to the walls before her. They were covered with various weapons. "Pick a weapon." "What?" she asked startled. "Pick. A. Weapon." He said it slower and harsher. She looked around the room once more. One caught her eye. She walked over to it, Michael walking over to the other side of the room. She picked up the weapon. It was a katana. The sheath was black. The hilt was designed like a traditional katana.

She pulled the katana out of its sheath. The blade looked unused and very sharp. It hit her at that moment that these weren't training weapons. These were real weapons ones that were ready for battle. She glanced up just in time to see Michael swinging for her. She held up her katana and blocked his attack. Falling backwards from impact. Her katana grazed her leg. She winced as she felt the blade brush across her skin.

"Get up." He held his sword to his side a cold glare on her. She stood up. "You have to pay attention at all times." She leaned down and picked up her katana. Michael swung again. This time Lexine had her guard up. She placed one foot behind her and held up the katana. She blocked his attack and didn't fall backwards.

She smiled to herself. He drew back and struck again. This went on for hours. She asked for breaks and he seemed to get tougher on her. When she swung he blocked and easily pushed her to the ground. She stood up using whatever strength she had left. Even her wings were hurting. He pulled his sword back and swung again. She just managed to get her katana up enough to block it from cutting her anymore.

She got of balance and fell again. She let out a loud sigh. Her breathing had increased tremendously, her heart racing. She was tired and wanted to stop. "Get up." She looked up at him. He was covered in sweat just like her, but he didn't look nearly as tired or hurt as her. She groaned. The door opened. She glanced over there along with Michael. Raphael had entered. "Came to check on you." He walked over smiling. He looked down at Lexine who was now taking the opportunity to lie down. "This sessions over." Raphael turned to Michael. "No it's not. You want me to train her, she stops when I say stop." "She's exhausted. You have to let her stop. She's not as strong as you." Michael placed his sword against the wall and walked out without another word.

"Thank you." Lexine whispered. She began to stand up. Raphael grabbed her and held her up placing one arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around him for support. He led her out the doors. The bright sun had changed to a bright moon. The sky filled with stars. She smiled as the outdoor air-cooled her. They went back to her room. He opened the door. He helped her get to her bed afterwards leaving after making sure she was ok. She closed her eyes. Her mind ran to one thought. I never want to do that again. She fell asleep to the soft sounds of the outdoors and the sweet smells of the night flowers.


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams To Nightmares

**Angel In Training**

_Chapter 7 Dreams To Nightmares_

She had fallen into a deep sleep. She started dreaming just like every creature did when it slept. She was waiting for her parents to hurry up so she could go to school. It was her first day back and she couldn't wait to see her friends and tell them all about her summer. How she traveled all around with her parents. Her mom came down the stairs with her purse and keys in hand. She smiled at her daughter. "Come on. We're going to be late." Lexine ran over to her mother and grabbed her hand tugging her out the door.

They got to the car and started it waiting for her father to come out. He finally came after a few minutes. He got in the passengers side and her mother pulled out of the driveway. When they got to school Lexine was out of the car before her parents had a chance to unbuckle themselves. She waited patiently. Her mother picked her up and walked her to the front of the school, her father close behind. When they reached the front door Lexine kissed her mothers cheek. "Bye mommy. Bye daddy." She set Lexine down. Her father bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetie see you after school. Have fun and don't get into trouble." "I won't." Lexine smiled happily and opened the door running into school.

The day had passed and she couldn't wait until her parents picked her up. She waited outside by the swings. Thirty minutes went by and they hadn't soon up. She was starting to get worried they forgot her. She waited longer. Another thirty minutes passed. A teacher had joined her to make sure nothing happened to her when she waited. A car pulled up. Lexine shot her eyes to the car looking happy again thinking they had to borrow her mom's friend's car again.

Her mom's friend came out of the car. Her face was completely devastated. She slowly made her way over to Lexine. Looking deep in thought. The teacher got up and met her half way. They talked while Lexine watched. The teacher began to look shaken up as the friend went on. The friend then walked over to Lexine bending down to her level. "Hey Lex." "Where are mommy and daddy?" Lexine asked curiously. The friend looked to the ground for a minute then toke a deep breath. "Hunny, your mommy and daddy got into a accident." Lexine eyes showed how her heart felt, torn apart, broken, and crushed. "What do you mean? Did mom fall and hurt her knee again?" The friend shook her head. "Your mommy and daddy were going to pick you up when they were hit by an on coming car." "But their okay right?" Lexine began to lightly shake. "I'm sorry hunny. They didn't make it." Tears began to stain her cheeks. She was embraced in a hug. "It's going to be okay. Don't' worry I'll take care of you."

Lexine was two years older, now six. She was in denial about her parents. She waited by the swings everyday. Expecting their car to pull up and them to come out. Her mom crying, happy to see her little girl again. It never happened. Jessica her mom's friend always came to pick her up. Other kids that didn't know her and saw her everyday waiting on the swings asked her what she was waiting for. She always replied my mommy and daddy. Her eyes always holding sadness in them.

She grew older and was thrown into foster care and adopted by a nice couple. They treated her nicely, gave her nice things but could never get her to talk. The older she got the more distance she got. The more she learned that her parents weren't coming back ever. When she got older she went to college then moved out of her foster families house.

She was thirty-three. She had an apartment, a car, and a nice boyfriend who made her happy, who made her smile for the first time in years. She was stopped at a red light. The light flick to green and she went forward. Just as she was going forward another car was speeding past to make it before anybody else went threw. She stepped on the breaks but it was to late. Her car and the other car collide.

She heard everything happening but couldn't respond when the paramedics called to her. They pulled her out of the rubble carefully placing her on a stretcher. She fought to stay alive. Try to think of everything she wanted to live for but she still felt everything slipping. She couldn't do it anymore. She just wanted it to end. She relaxed her mind and felt her body growing cold. Soon she didn't feel anything.

Her eyes snapped open. She was drenched in sweat. Laying on her stomach. She slowed her breathing. Tears forming in her eyes as she remembered her life as a human. She lost her life the same way her parents lost theirs. Hers lost to a kid trying to impress his friends by going fast and her parents by a drunk driver. She stayed awake for the rest of the night. Going outside and sitting by the meadow. Staring at the flowers silently. Trying to forget what she didn't want to remember.


	8. Chapter 8 Learning How To Use Your Wings

**Angel in Training**

_Chapter 8 Learning To Use Your Wings _

She had fallen asleep again not meaning to. Her dreams came back this time they started with her death. She was stopped at a red light. The light flick to green and she went forward. Her mind racing with the thoughts of her life. She was reflecting over everything that ever happened. Just as she was going forward another car was speeding past to make it before anybody else went threw. She stepped on the breaks but it was to late. Her car and the other car collide.

As the cars collide with hers she felt a sharp pain in her side. The pain stopped shortly after impact. Her head smashed into the steering wheel. It had been a while before the ambulance came. She heard everything happening. The doors begin pried open. The people that stopped their cars and the people that had safety in their warm little house huddling around the scene. Currently she envied them. She wanted to be the one standing and watching. She never wanted to be the one getting hurt.

The paramedics called for her. She tried so hard to respond. To move any part of her body. Nothing was working for her. They pulled her out of the rubble carefully. Removing the metal that had made its home in her side. Then placing her on a stretcher. That's when she heard a familiar voice. One she knew very well. "Lex!" She heard him getting closer. It was her boyfriend. She felt someone grab her hand. "It's ok Lex. You're going to be fine. I'm right here." Her fingers tightened slightly around his.

The needle had pricked her skin. She felt the pressure being applied to the wound. She was afraid. Afraid she would lose everything because of some stupid driver. The comforting words of her boyfriend echoed threw her ears. She fought to stay alive. Try to think of everything she wanted to live for but she still felt everything slipping. She couldn't do it anymore. She just wanted it to end. She didn't want to leave him but she didn't want to suffer. She relaxed her mind and felt her body growing cold. Soon she didn't feel anything.

She woke up again. Shaking, and crying. The sun was rising. She felt hands rest on her shoulders. She looked up surprised. Raphael was standing over her. "Is he okay?" she asked wondering if her boyfriend was fine. He smiled. "He's fine. He thought best to live on." She smiled and wiped away her tears with her hand. He picked her up. "Come on. I'm going to teach you about your wings."

She nodded and followed him to a clearing of field. They stood across from each other. His wings appeared out of know where. "Ok I'll teach you how to fly first. Since Michael wants to teach you to fight in the air." She nodded and listened to his instructions. "Think happy thoughts." She stared in disbelief. "Your kidding right?" He smiled and just as soon as he smiled he was in the air. She stared into the sky gazing at him. "Give it a try. Just close your eyes clear your mind and it will come to you." She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Her past filtered the back of her eyelids.

Then her boyfriends smiling image crossed her mind. She smiled. Soon the image changed again this time Michael ran across her mind. Her heart fluttered. She had so much anger for him because he was rude to her she never even thought about what he looked like. To her at that moment he was stunning. A red blush grew on her cheeks. "Open your eyes." Raphael's voice echoed threw her ears. She opened her eyes. She looked down and saw she was off the ground and quite high.

She glanced back at Raphael. He had a bigger smile on his face. She smiled slightly. Raphael looked down. "He's early." "Who's early?" She questioned looking down. When she saw it was Michael standing below them she lost her concentration falling. Her arms went in front of her face on instinct. She kept descending towards the ground. She felt two arms catch her. One on her back and the other tucked under her knees. She removed her arms away from her face expecting to see Raphael had caught her but to her surprise Michael had. Her face went redder. They were still in the air. His wings now out. She was stunned for a minute until he opened his mouth and spoke. "Are you stupid? You could have stopped your self from falling. That's why you have wings." Raphael came down to there level. "She just started today. Give her a break." "I think I got it now." She said softly trying to cover the nervousness in her voice.

Michael let her go and she stayed in the air. Raphael grabbed her hand. "Come on. We'll go do some practice runs before you go with him." She nodded and followed. Raphael led her to a more in-closed space. She was to play follow the leader with him. When they finished she felt pretty confident about her ability to fly. Raphael was surprised she could keep up with him the way she did. Raphael led her back to where Michael was waiting.

He stood up looking at the both of them. "You'd said you be finished a while ago." Raphael sighed. "She's' all yours." Her head flipped to Raphael. Her eyes pleading for him not to leave, he smiled. "I'll be back to help you conceal your wings later." He waved as he walked away. She turned back to Michael. He had the katana and his sword from yesterday in his hand. He handed her the sword and got into a fighting stance. She wanted to run away and catch up to Raphael but stayed. Now that she can fly he was going to make it even harder on her. She would probably have to hunt him down and fight him. She got into her stance and waited for his first attack.


	9. Chapter 9 Why Your Here

**Angel In Training **

_Chapter 9 Why Your Here_

His first attack never came. He just stood still. She got the feeling he wanted her to attack. She followed her instinct only to swing and miss. He had gone into the air. She followed. Their battle gone on for hours. Her strengthen was ten times better than it was earlier. She was getting faster and stronger in attacks. As she fought her mind raced with ways to attack. She studied every movement he made to understand him, to see where he left his body unguarded.

She found opening but as soon as she found them he had them guard. She was growing frustrated and his taunting her about not being able to hit him wasn't helping. She stopped for a minute catching her breath. He toke this opportunity to attack her. She quickly dodged and hit him. She felt the blade graze his skin. He felt a small trickle of blood trail across his arm.

He examined his arm. There was a slight sting to the cut. She actually hurt him. She was happy for a moment but then felt bad. She didn't want to hurt him. She watched him carefully afraid he would turn around and stab her to death for hurting him. He turned a smirk planted on his lips. "Not bad for a new angel." She nearly fainted when she saw him smirk. One because he never did and two she thought it was cute. Her face turned red at her thoughts. "Thanks." She said loud enough for him to here.

"We're done." He descended to the ground and she followed. Raphael had been walking towards them. "Michael we are needed. Everybody is gathering in the main room." She turned away and began walking thinking this wasn't for her. She planned on going to find Sylvia. "Where are you going Lexine?" Lexine turned back around. "You have to come too. You are a General." She stared looking completely lost. "But before you go." Raphael walked towards her. "We have to make those wings vanish." "How do we do that?"

He slightly smiled. "It's going to hurt like getting your wings." She sighed and nodded. She knew there was no way of getting around it. "It comes like a second instinct. Just search your mind and you'll figure it out." She did as told. Her wings twitched slightly. They retracted into her back. She felt the popping and crunching from before followed by a slight burning. She rubbed her back were her wings had once been. Two scars replaced them.

Raphael wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I think I understand why you were chosen as a general. You're quite the learner." She smiled. They began the short walk to the main building, which held 10 other angels. They were all seated and waiting. The three of them toke a seat near the entrance of the room. "As you all know a war has broke out between heaven and Hell. Hell wants in and heaven wont allow it." Lexine glanced around at everybody who was taking this seriously and listening carefully. She was lost.

" Some humans have side with the demons. They have been called forth to bring havoc on earth. They will be in battle fighting along side them." The discussion went on mainly about war plans and when Hell plans to attack. Her name was brought up. "Lexine will lead our air attack." Her eyes widened. "Me?" She questioned pointing to herself. The speaker nodded. "In two weeks they plan their attack. And in two weeks we will be there to defend."


	10. Chapter 10 The War Begins

**Angel In Training **

_Chapter 10 The War Begins_

It had been two weeks. Two long weeks. She trained for eleven days and had three days to relax. Eleven days she trained with the angels she was going to be in control of. She planned their attack. She didn't know what to do at first so she watched Michael and how he took control. She picked up quickly and had everyone ready for battle. She spent her three days wisely. She spent them sleeping and talking. She decided it would be good to have the people she was fighting with now something about her.

The last day of relaxation she had been talking to her group. The ones that have been in battle before were discussing what the ones that weren't should expect. "Michael is a great leader but he is a complete jerk." Most of the angels there agreed. Lexine didn't say anything she was kind of off in her own world. Thinking about what she was going to do afterwards. That is if she made it through. She was pulled out of her daze when the angel closes to her kicked her gently.

"What do you think?" "About what?" She asked confused. "Michael and him being a jerk." She tilted her head to have full vision of all of them. "He's not a jerk. It's a defense. Most humans do it. They build a wall so they won't get hurt. That's all he did." She smiled finishing her sentence and beginning to put her head back down. "So Lexine?" She looked back up to the female angel that spoke now. "What?" "You like him." Lexine was taken a back by this question. This had come out of nowhere.

She smiled and answered anyway. Her confidence grew since she died. "Yeah I do. I do like him is something wrong with that." She began to lean back expecting to hit soft ground and gaze up into the sky. She only got about a third of the way back before she hit something. She looked up to see Michael standing above her. She smiled. "Hi."

Michael had been standing there for a while. The female angel had spotted him before she had asked the question. He was surprised that she answered the way she did. He tried to make her hate him but she just tried harder. Her smile was warm. Her body warmed the lower half of his legs. She moved forward. He felt the cool air hit his legs. She shifted and laid to the side of his feet. Everyone was surprised when he sat down and talked with them. That day was one of the best days she had in a long time.

They were now gathered at the entrance to Earth. She was terrified. Terrified she would die, terrified she be captured and tortured. Terrified she would never she any of her new friends again. Most of all not seeing Michael. She glanced to the left of her were Michael stood. His face was calm and relaxed. He looked like he did this everyday. He turned to her feeling her staring at him. He saw the worry in her eyes.

He trained with this woman for the two weeks. She was quiet but had a lot of power. She picked up on things easily. She confessed she liked him in front of people and didn't run. He was fascinated by her actions but never said anything. He responded to the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." She smiled and faced forward again. She had gotten him to be a little bit nicer to her. In fact a little bit nicer to everybody. It toke her time but she did it. The passageway slowly opened. Her heart raced.

Every angel that could wield a sword was out. The healers were on stand by along with Raphael. She was in the air along with hundreds of other air born angels. Each one of them had a bow in their hand. She looked down seeing thousands of angels standing on the battlefield, Micheal at the front of them all. She heard a sound, the sounds of screams. Screams of demons and humans turned evil.

She raised her bow as they drew closer. The rest followed her actions. She pulled an arrow from the bag that rested on the side of her leg. The rest pulled arrows as well. Every one of them pulled the arrow back. Each of the tips engulfed in a white flame. As both humans and demons had their swords drawn and ready to bring them down she released her arrow causing a barrage of arrows to follow hers.

She watched as arrows hit demons and humans and they combusted into a white flame. She heard their screams from were she was, the screams of pain. Bodies fell to the brown dirt. The ground fleet began their advance. She followed the actions from before until there were no more arrows left. Their archers on the ground wiped out half of the air born angels. She watched as angels were turned to stone once the arrow embed in their skin. Falling to the ground shattering once they hit. What angels were left in the air advanced to the ground and joined the fight down there.


	11. Chapter 11 The War Ends First Ending

Angel In Training _Chapter 11 The Wars End First Ending_

The closer she reached to the ground the louder the screams were. Screams from demons, humans and angels. The floor was coated in dead bodies. Blood splashed every time someone stepped. She had been doing just fine. These demons were nothing compared to Michael.

She pushed on wiping out three at a time. She felt like nothing could stop her. She had been fighting a demon and wasn't paying much attention to the things around her. Another demon had come to the side of her. She turned her head just in time to see the scythe that has make its way towards her lower half. She dodged the blade slicing a clean cut across her arm.

She grabbed her arm a sting pain came from it. Another angel aided her by killing the demon. She smiled and nodded to show her appreciation. She removed her hand away from her wound and went on fighting. A few minutes had passed when she started to feel ill. The battle field was spinning before her eyes.

Her body felt hundreds of degrees warmer. She didn't want to move her legs felt like they would crush under the new weight her body caused. She gazed up to see if anything was around her. She saw double of what was earlier. A human ran towards her sword back ready to kill her. She commanded her body to move but it did nothing.

A cold blade entered the center of her stomach. Her eyes widen, a small trail of blood dripped from her mouth. She opened her mouth a scream escaped. The scream was heart crushing. What humans were left that picked up her scream stopped and looked at her. Each one of them looking upon her like a loved one who is being hurt.

Michael had been fighting when he heard the scream. There were many other screams but this one sound different to him. He ran to where the scream was. He stopped when he saw what was before him. Lexine was on standing a man had a sword threw her stomach. He looked like a kid when they know they did something wrong.

Michael ran over to her despite the fact the man looked sorry for what he just did he killed him anyway. Lexine stood there. The sword was pulled out as the man fell to the ground. "Lexine!" Michael screamed trying to get her to move. Her eyes filled with a glaze. She looked distant, and lost. Michael grabbed her tucking her under his arm safely.

He flew into the sky going as fast as he could to Raphael. Raphael was currently patching up a bleeding angel. "Raphael." He turned around to see Michael heading his way with someone in his arm. The closer he got the better he could make out whom it was. His face went white when he saw Lexine.

Michael had now landed and was walking quickly towards Raphael. Raphael was getting an area ready for her. Michael carefully set her down on the table. A nurse angel placed a towel on top of her wound to stop the bleeding. Lexine made no movement she showed no expression.

Raphael examined her noticing the other small cuts on her but one caught his eye. It was on her arm. Purplish goo was secreting from it. He recognized this as a poison right away. Michael had been standing to the side waiting to hear something. Raphael noticed. "Michael you need to go back to the battle field." "No. Not until I know she's fine." He shot back quickly. Raphael smiled noticing Michael was showing affection for someone or something other them him. "Don't' worry Michael. I promise She'll be fine." Michael stared for a minute then left to go back to the battle. Raphael looked back to her and whispered to himself. "I hope."

Michael had arrived back at the battlefield. He wanted to end this as fast as possible. Demons and humans fell left and right. When they began to become out numbered they retreated. Most angels stayed to search for any survivors and found few. Michael had gone back to the infirmary. He arrived and she wants there. Neither was Raphael. He grabbed a nurse angel. "Where are they?" She looked petrified of him. "He toke her back to her room." He let go and went there.

Raphael set her down gently. Her eyes had closed her wounds stopped bleeding. She was breathing scarcely. He treated her for the poison but wasn't sure if it would work. The door burst open. "Is she okay?" Raphael turned to the door Michael standing in the doorway. He stood up from his knelt position. "She's alive but barely. She was poisoned during the battle." Michael closed the door behind him and walked towards her bed. "So she'll be fine?" Raphael gazed at her for a moment her silent body lying there.

He looked up at Michael his eyes filled with sadness and pity for Lexine. "The antidote may never take affect and it could kill her slowly and painfully. We could do nothing but watch her die. It might take affect and she may never wake up." His eyes filled with hope. "Then there's the small chance it will work and everything will be fine and she'll wake up." Michaels face went pale. "Small chance?" He asked quietly. "The poison had a while to get threw her body if she couldn't fight it off then there is no hope." Michael sat down at her side. "Then I'll wait." Raphael looked at him. "I'll wait with you."

Michael looked at Raphael as he sat down by his side. "I'm going to miss her." Raphael said quietly. "Me too. But I know she'll wake up." He responded quietly as he watched her holding on for her life. He grabbed her hand. A small smile appeared on her face. "I just know it." He thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 11 The War Ends Second Ending

**Angel In Training**

_Chapter 11 The Wars Ends Second Ending_

The closer she reached to the ground the louder the screams were. Screams from demons, humans and angels. The floor was coated in dead bodies. Blood splashed every time someone stepped. She had been doing just fine. These demons were nothing compared to Michael.

She pushed on wiping out three at a time. She felt like nothing could stop her. She had been fighting a demon and wasn't paying much attention to the things around her. Another demon had come to the side of her. She turned her head just in time to see the scythe that has make its way towards her lower half. She dodged the blade slicing a clean cut across her arm.

She grabbed her arm a sting pain came from it. Another angel aided her by killing the demon. She smiled and nodded to show her appreciation. She removed her hand away from her wound and went on fighting. A few minutes had passed when she started to feel ill. The battle field was spinning before her eyes.

Her body felt hundreds of degrees warmer. She didn't want to move her legs felt like they would crush under the new weight her body caused. She gazed up to see if anything was around her. She saw double of what was earlier. A human ran towards her sword back ready to kill her. She commanded her body to move but it did nothing.

A cold blade entered the center of her stomach. Her eyes widen, a small trail of blood dripped from her mouth. She opened her mouth a scream escaped. The scream was heart crushing. What humans were left that picked up her scream stopped and looked at her. Each one of them looking upon her like a loved one who is being hurt.

Michael had been fighting when he heard the scream. There were many other screams but this one sound different to him. He ran to where the scream was. He stopped when he saw what was before him. Lexine was on standing a man had a sword threw her stomach. He looked like a kid when they know they did something wrong.

Michael ran over to her despite the fact the man looked sorry for what he just did he killed him anyway. Lexine stood there. The sword was pulled out as the man fell to the ground. "Lexine!" Michael screamed trying to get her to move. Her eyes filled with a glaze. She looked distant, and lost. Michael grabbed her tucking her under his arm safely.

He flew into the sky going as fast as he could to Raphael. Raphael was currently patching up a bleeding angel. "Raphael." He turned around to see Michael heading his way with someone in his arm. The closer he got the better he could make out whom it was. His face went white when he saw Lexine.

Michael had now landed and was walking quickly towards Raphael. Raphael was getting an area ready for her. Michael carefully set her down on the table. A nurse angel placed a towel on top of her wound to stop the bleeding. Lexine made no movement she showed no expression.

Raphael examined her noticing the other small cuts on her but one caught his eye. It was on her arm. Purplish goo was secreting from it. He recognized this as a poison right away. Michael had been standing to the side waiting to hear something. Raphael noticed. "Michael you need to go back to the battle field." "No. Not until I know she's fine." He shot back quickly. Raphael smiled noticing Michael was showing affection for someone or something other them him. "Don't' worry Michael. I promise She'll be fine." Michael stared for a minute then left to go back to the battle. Raphael looked back to her and whispered to himself. "I hope."

Michael had arrived back at the battlefield. He wanted to end this as fast as possible. Demons and humans fell left and right. When they began to become out numbered they retreated. Most angels stayed to search for any survivors and found few. Michael had gone back to the infirmary. He arrived and she wants there. Neither was Raphael. He grabbed a nurse angel. "Where are they?" She looked petrified of him. "He toke her back to her room." He let go and went there.

Raphael set her down gently. Her eyes had closed her wounds stopped bleeding. She was breathing scarcely. He treated her for the poison but wasn't sure if it would work. The door burst open. "Is she okay?" Raphael turned to the door Michael standing in the doorway. He stood up from his knelt position. "She's alive but barely. She was poisoned during the battle." Michael closed the door behind him and walked towards her bed. "So she'll be fine?" Raphael gazed at her for a moment her silent body lying there.

He looked up at Michael his eyes filled with sadness and pity for Lexine. "The antidote may never take affect and it could kill her slowly and painfully. We could do nothing but watch her die. It might take affect and she may never wake up." His eyes filled with hope. "Then there's the small chance it will work and everything will be fine and she'll wake up." Michaels face went pale. "Small chance?" He asked quietly. "The poison had a while to get threw her body if she couldn't fight it off then there is no hope." Michael sat down at her side. "Then I'll wait." Raphael looked at him. "I'll wait with you." Her breathing became slower and slower as they watched. She looked like she was in pain.

She could feel the life slipping from her again. She could feel the poison run threw her veins. It cooled the warm blood leaving her skin feeling cold and looking pale. She felt it flow threw her heart leaving it feeling numb. She fought this time. She fought for everything. She didn't want to go back. Earth was cruel she was left alone separated from the ones she loved. She didn't want to leave what she truly believed to be paradise.

Here she was welcomed and everybody was nice to her. She gripped on to her life her finger holding on for dear life. She felt a hand wrap around hers. Her icy fingers taking in the heat. She gripped back as tight as possible. Michael tightened his grip. A tear escaping from her eye, turning to ice as it fell. Her grip fading her breathing stopping. Her heart no longer beating it's usual beat but now gone.

_25 years later both Earth and Heaven time_

Lexine grew up with both parents. She lived life to the fullest. She spoke her mind and felt like if something were to happen it would be okay because it would work out fine. She was married to a man she has been dating since her later high school years. She had to have a small family. A little boy that was five years old. His name was Michael. She felt that suit him well. She also had a little girl that was three years old. Her name was the same as Lexine mothers, Alex. She liked to be called Lex just like her mother. Whenever Lexine felt like the world was going to crumble and leave her helpless she turned to the sky. She always felt like someone was watching her and would protect no matter what.


End file.
